Triplet one-shots
by Daemoncat94
Summary: Regina and Emma got together after Neverland and got married. After months of trying to get pregnant through magic, they find out Regina is having triplets. This will be one-shots showing the two of them raising the triplets. May include some flashback of when they got together. Might be some Snow, Charming and Henry being bashing at first but I'm not 100% enjoy future smut also!
1. Chapter 1

AN: Hi Guys, this is an idea I've had for a while and finally decided to write it. Apologies in advance for the bad grammar I tried to keep it correct but my grammar is usually bad so, my bad. Please comment what you think, I'm think of making this into a series but I'm not sure if people will like it. I also welcome ideas for new chapters if you guys have any thoughts or prompts that you want to see.

* * *

The Arrival

Regina awoke with a jolt her hands grasping at the sheets in pain as she let out a strangled moan. After the subsided she turned to her wife who lay fast asleep facing her, internally she cured her wife's ability to sleep through anything. Shaking Emma's shoulder urgently the blonde opened her eyes and began to protest until she saw Regina's disheveled look and the obvious pain that she was yet again in as another contraction consumed her body.

"Emma the babies are coming." Regina gasped painfully, her hands once again clutching at the sheet of their bed. Emma sprang to action running over to the walk-in closet and throwing on the first coat and pair of shoes she could find. Then she picked up the bag they had packed for the hospital, running to Regina's side of the bed and helping her wife into the shoes that she had gotten for her out of the closet.

"Do you want to drive or puff over there?" Emma asked gently, making sure that she took most of Regina's against her to give her wife any relief that she could.

"Magic." Regina mumbled knowing that because how close her contractions were they needed to get to the hospital as soon as possible. Emma nodded and wrapped both arms around Regina and teleporting them to the main reception area of the hospital.

As soon as the white cloud disappeared Emma shouted out for some help. A nurse appeared automatically with a wheelchair for the mayor who gladly sat down and was wheeled down a corridor and into a private room.

The nurse placed a hospital gown on the bed and asked Regina to get changed into it while she went to go and get Doctor Whale. Within ten minutes Regina was sitting on the bed holding Emma's hand as Whale examined her. Emma kept placing kisses onto Regina's forehead trying anything she could to soothe the brunette's pain.

"Okay Regina on your next contraction I want you to push." Whale said calmly. Regina nodded and braced herself for the pain of the oncoming contraction. Pushing as hard as she could Regina squeezed her wife's hand until she was almost sure that it would break.

No complaints came from Emma; only words of encouragement. Whale was also encouraging her to keep pushing.

"That's it Regina keep going. Baby number 1 is nearly here." He paused what he was saying as Regina took a breather between the contractions. "Come on Regina, I can see her head just a few more pushes." Regina ready herself again and started to push as hard as she could. After two more pushes she heard the crying of her baby. Regina collapsed back into Emma's arms for a moment until the nurse placed their little girl onto Regina's chest with a towel over her back.

In that moment all of the pain was worth it. Looking at their beautiful little girl Regina had never been happier except maybe when she married Emma or when she held Henry for the first time. She looked at Emma to see her wife with tears of happiness streaming down her face.

Soon the pain of her contractions came back and Regina was reminded that she still had another two babies ready to come out. A nurse gently lifted their oldest daughter off of Regina and over to the over side of the room and began her examination at the baby.

Ten minutes later and a repeat performance of the first birth their second daughter was born. Again, she was placed onto Regina's chest for skin to skin contact. Happiness filled Regina and Emma as they looked at their second little girl. However, Regina did not feel that blissful happiness for long as a huge pain shot through her stomach, unlike her other contractions. Whale immediately noticed something was wrong and began shouting orders at the nurses in the room. The baby was taken off Regina's chest quickly and carried over to the examining area in the corner of the room where her sister was.

Emma could tell by the alarm in Whale and his nurses' faces that whatever had gone wrong was not good. She squeezed Regina's hand comfortingly, sparing a look at her wife she gasped in horror. Regina was now extremely pale, her usual slightly tanned skin had become almost gray, her eyes were squeezed shot and it looked like she was having trouble keeping her breathing under control.

"Whale!" Emma shouted in panic, the doctor looked up and saw Regina, he sprang up from his seat and pushed Emma out of the way as he and one of his nurses started to moving quickly around Regina, looking at her vitals and relaying information that Emma didn't understand. One of the other nurses in the room opened the door and ran out at Whale's orders.

"Get theater 3 ready now! Tell them we will be there in five minutes!" He yelled at her as she left. Then he started to move Regina's bed towards the door and began wheeling down the hallway. Emma had been in a state of shock just standing frozen not sure, what was going on. It wasn't until her wife left her line of sight that she ran after Whale.

"What the hell is happening Whale!" She shouted as she jogged alongside him.

"The last baby is breech and we think either the umbilical cord or the placenta has ruptured. Either way we have to get them in for a C-section, before the baby or Regina bleed out." Emma's heart stopped at the rushed words Whale said as they came to the surgery theater. She couldn't even think about what life would be like without Regina.

"Whale." She said in an oddly calm voice. The doctor stopped and turned to face the sheriff, letting the nurses and surgeon who stood waiting for them outside the room wheel the Mayor in and prep her for surgery. Emma looked at him taking a deep breath, she whole body ached with the weight of the words she was about to say. "If it comes to the choice of the baby or Regina," she paused has her voice broke "Save the baby."

Whale looked completely lost for words. Before he could say anything, Emma continued. "She'd never forgive me if I chose her over our child." The doctor looked at Emma with a sad smile and nodded his head, not knowing what to say. Then he disappeared in to the theater leaving Emma behind.

After what felt like an eternity Emma was shaken from her daydream when a hand touched her shoulder. Flinching away Emma stood turning to face a tired looking Dr. Whale, Emma quickly glanced a look over at the clock seeing that she had been in the waiting room for 3 hours. She didn't even remember coming in and sitting down.

"Emma," Whale once again jostled the blonde out of her thoughts "Regina and the baby are going to be just fine Sherriff. It wasn't as severe as we had originally thought. They'll need to stay in the hospital for a few days so we can keep monitoring them but we pretty confident that you can take you wife and children home in a few days." He finished calmly.

Emma let out a sob she had no idea she was holding in as relief flooded through her body. "Can I see them?" She asked tears running down her face.

Whale nodded gestured for her to follow. Arriving at the room that they had put Regina in to recover Whale left her to go in alone after saying that he would get the nurses to bring the babies over when Regina was awake. Emma entered the room her eyes going straight to her wife who was still asleep from her surgery. Her wife still looked pale but the heart monitor beeping steadily gave Emma enough of a guarantee that her wife was safe.

Sitting next to Regina's bed, pulling the chair closer so that she could take Regina's left hand in both of her own. Gently stroking the back of her hand Emma finally let the stress of the last few hours catch up with her. Growing tired she laid her head on the bed next to Regina's hip still keeping hold of the brunette's hand.

Sometime later Emma was awoken from her light sleep by the sound of Regina stirring. Emma sat up squeezing Regina's hand. Regina groaned, her brown eyes blinking rapidly as they adjusted to the bright, artificial lighting in the room. Feeling Emma squeezing her hand she squeezed back and looked over at her wife. It took a few moments for her vision to clear and then she saw Emma, her blonde her was coming out of her ponytail and her eyes were red from tiredness and also tears as Regina could see the track down Emma's cheeks.

"Hi." Regina croaked. She tried to clear her throat but it was still to dry. Emma immediately stood up and got her a cup of water that was on the table next to the bed. Taking a few sips Regina sighed as the cool liquid soothed her throat. "What happened?" She asked.

Emma sighed and lent forward to kiss Regina softly on the lips. "The last baby was breech and there were some other complications." Emma explained then internally slapped herself when she saw the sheer panic and horror that appeared on Regina's face. Her heart rate monitor started beeping erratically for a few seconds. Emma cursed and tried to calm her wife down. "Easy babe, Regina sweetheart please calm down, she's okay all three of our babies are just fine." Stroking her soft brown her Emma placed a kiss to her head.

Regina relaxed slightly her heart going back to normal. "They are really okay?" She asked looking up at Emma tears welling up in her eyes. The blonde nodded sitting down on the edge of the bed and rested her forehead against Regina's.

"Yeah, our babies are okay Regina, I promise. I thought I was going to lose you," Pausing Emma kissed Regina quickly. "Please don't ever scare me like that again. I can't even imagine what my life would be like without you in it." Emma felt tears on her face looking at Regina she realized both of them were crying.

Regina nodded her head and wrapped her arms around Emma's neck. Burying her face in her wife's neck breathing in her familiar and comforting smell. "I promise." The mayor murmured. Both women stayed like that for some time, holding each other and whispering words of love and promises. Eventually they were pulled apart by the noise of the door opening.

Looking up they saw Whale and two nurses wheeling in a crib each. Both mothers quickly forgot about their sadness when their children were put next to the bed, the biggest smiles appeared on Regina and Emma faces as they looked down at all three of their little girls for the first time. Whale stood quietly for a moment waiting until the nurses left the room and then gently cleared his throat to get the attention of the two mothers.

"Glad to see that you are awake Regina, I know you both must have some questions about what happened with baby Number three here." The doctor said, Indicating with his hand the baby in the crib closest to Emma. She was smaller than her sisters and unlike her sisters who both had tufts of dark brown hair showing from underneath their hats this baby had bright blonde hair just like Emma's.

"Oh, Emma she looks just like you!" Regina gasped. Reaching out her arm and lightly placing her hand on her youngest daughter's stomach. Emma nodded her head feeling tears once again well up in her eyes.

"Yeah, she does," Joining Regina she lent forward and softly ran her finger along the baby's cheek. "What happened Whale?" Emma asked still looking down at her daughter.

"Well as you know the youngest baby was in the breech position which can cause complications even in a single birth. She got her umbilical cord wrapped around her and so she went into distress which again can happen in single births and still be problematic." Whale paused to the let the information sink in for a few seconds then he continued. "We feared that because Regina had passed out that the either the umbilical cord or placenta had ruptured however when we got in and could assess the problem correctly it turns out it was just a small tear in the umbilical cord. Which again was still a problem but we managed to get her out and resolve the problem without Regina or the baby being in too much danger." Whale took a step closer to the bed looking directly at the youngest of the triplets. "She is going to be just fine, she's a little smaller then her sisters but that's nothing to worry about she's perfectly healthy and size difference is very common in multiple births. I'd like to keep all of you in for at least another 24 hours for monitoring but I am confident that you can be at home with your daughters in a few days' time." He finished smiling at Emma and Regina who both looked at him with so much relief he squeezed Regina's shoulder and nodded his head to Emma then left the room.

"Can you believe it. They are finally here Em." Regina breathed as she looked at her three beautiful daughters who they had waited so long for.

"I know. They are perfect." Emma whispered back. Wrapping her arm around her wife's waist she pulled her against her slightly "Look what we did Gina. We made the most beautiful babies I've ever seen." Regina chuckled kissing Emma on her cheek.

"We should name them." The brunette said as she reached out for youngest baby. Her little miniature Emma. Picking up the baby, who protested to the movement slightly by letting out a quiet whine. Only to settle down as soon as Regina placed her against her chest and made comforting shushing sounds.

Emma followed suit and lifted up the baby in the next crib, the blonde instantly recognized her second born daughter from when she had been placed on Regina seconds after being born just a few hours ago.

"Hello there little one." She uttered in absolute love. Rocking the baby gently taking in her face she looked like the perfect mix between Emma and Regina. Having Regina's hair, skin tone and nose. As well as having Emma's facial structure and eyes, which she opened to look up at Emma without making a sound of discomfort at being woken up. "I think I found our quiet baby Gina." As If on que the Baby in Regina's arms let out a wail causing both of her mothers to laugh.

"Yes, well it seems like your mini me is like you in personality as well, loud and wants attention all the time." Regina joked smirking at her wife. Emma stuck out her tongue at her wife, her attention was brought back to the still silent baby in her arms. "We still don't have names for them dear." The brunette said as she looked up at Emma. Who nodded her head.

"What about Alex, or Alexandra?" Emma asked regarding the baby in her arms. " I think she looks like an Alex, don't you?" Regina looked at the baby in her wife's arms who was still looking around the room with her huge green eyes.

"I love it." Regina said as she lifted up one hand and softly grabbed Alex's little foot in her hand shaking it gently, causing Alex to gurgle as she tried the squirm away from her mothers' grasp. Both women chuckled at their little girl loving filling up in both of their hearts at the most beautiful sound they had ever heard.

Regina turned her attention back to the baby in her arms studying her face trying to decided what name she liked best for her. After about a minute of silence a name came to her. "Paige." She said, well more like stated. Looking up at Emma she repeated her wife's previous words. "She looks like a Paige don't you think?" Emma nodded her consent opening her mouth to say something when a loud cry came from the third crib along. Having been so enthralled with the two babies in their arms they had nearly forgotten that there was a third baby.

Emma and Regina jumped at the sound then laughed loudly. "Looks like someone else takes after their Mama." Regina joked again. Emma Shook her head at her wife and then gestured for her to take Alex as well as Paige. After a few minutes of awkwardly trying to organize how the hold two babies they eventually found a comfortable way from both Regina and the girls.

Emma got up and scooped up the last baby, their oldest daughter. Emma's breath caught as she got a look at her firstborn daughter clearly for the first time. Just as Paige was Emma's double image their eldest was Regina's. She had never seen anything so beautiful, yes all of her children were beautiful but from the moment they found out that Regina was pregnant Emma has wanted a little girl that looked exactly like her wife and now she had her.

The blonde didn't realize she was crying until she noticed her tears falling onto her daughters' face. Regina's little mini me started to fuss at the feeling and made a frustrated noise. "Oh, I'm sorry my little princess, Mama didn't mean to cry on you." Lifting her said up to wipe her tears from her own face and the baby's she soothed her little girl. "It's okay baby I promise these are happy tears." Seeming calmed by Emma's voice the baby settled down as Emma made her way back to the bed to sit down next to Regina.

"Now we just need to name you little girl." Regina said in amazement at how much their oldest daughter looked like herself.

"Riley" Both women said at the same time. They broke into laughter, the biggest smiles on their faces. Riley had been a name that had first come up when they found out the Regina was pregnant and they had been trying to search for gender neutral names in case they decided not to know the sexes of babies. Emma and Regina looked at each other and then down at their three prefect little girls.

"Riley, Alex and Paige. Welcome to the world little ones." Regina said lovingly leaning up and kissing Emma's cheek.

"We've definitely got our work cut out for us Gina, they are going to have us wrapped around their little fingers in no time." Emma laughed and Regina raised an eyebrow.

"Who will they have wrapped around their fingers?" Regina demanded in her usual mayoral tone. Emma rolled her eyes.

"Okay fine. They're going to have me wrapped around their little fingers." Emma corrected then leaned in as if to whisper just to the babies. "Just like your Mommy does." Emma whispered but still making sure Regina could hear her. Regina chuckled as Emma looked at her and winked.

"That's right I do. And don't you ever forget it Sheriff." Placing a soft kiss on Emma's pink lips.

"Wouldn't dream of it My Queen." Emma smirked kissing Regina back. Their little princesses were finally in the world and they couldn't be happier to have the newest additions to their family.

* * *

AN: Hey guys, please tell me what you thought in the comments. And if you guys have any prompts feel free to leave them in the comments or PM me :D hope to see you guy soon!


	2. Chapter 2

**AN:** _I'm back! Hope you guys liked the last chapter. (Which was hopefully the first of many) This chapter will be about the triplets teething and a bit of SwanQueen cuteness, as always. Enjoy!_

Tired Swen

Emma yawned as she poured herself and Regina some coffee making it just the way her wife liked it, with milk and a tiny drop of sugar. It had been a long and sleepless night, both of the mothers' only getting about three hours each.

The girls were four months old now and they were starting to get their baby teeth. Surprisingly it was Alex who was suffering the most. The middle triplet was usually very quiet even when she needed changing or was hungry she very rarely screamed crying like her sisters would.

At first Emma had panicked and been adamant that they had to get her to the hospital because for two hours all Alex did was scream. Regina however was the calmer of the two and assured her wife that their daughter was just starting to teeth, but to relax her wife they had taken Alex to Whale just in case. Where he confirmed their daughter was indeed teething. A few days later Riley and Paige had started to show signs of teething as well.

So here Emma was, on the fifth morning after a night of barely any sleep, trying the wake herself up to go to work. She had wanted to take more time off to spend with her girls but the Sheriff department wouldn't run itself. Even though she had her dad as her Deputy and Ruby pitched in when she could occasionally, Emma was still the sheriff and she had a responsibility to the people of Storybrooke.

Picking up the mugs of coffee Emma walked out of the kitchen and into the living room where she paused at the sight that greeted her. Regina was sitting on the floor with all three babies around her. Paige was sat in between her brunette mother's legs holding a building block in her hands and starring at it as if it held all of life's answers. Riley was lying next to Regina on her stomach turning her head to look at things around the room mostly as her sisters and Regina. Alex was where she had been most of the night nestled in Regina's arms clinging to the mayor's pyjama top almost as if she was terrified that Regina was going to abandon her.

Emma sighed as she looked and her sick little girl. Walking further into the room she drew the attention of Riley and Regina. A smile instantly lighting up the blonde's face as Riley tried to push herself towards Emma, using her little arms. Emma chuckled when Riley frowned, her bottom lip sticking, as she could quite figure out why she couldn't get closer to her mother.

Handing Regina's coffee over to her wife and placing a kiss on her head, getting a tired smile in return. Emma then put down her own mug as she sat down in front of Riley lifting the little girl into the air causing Regina's mini me to let out a gurgle of delight and a smile adorned her face.

"Hello my little princess." Bringing Riley down into her arms kissing her little cheek. "Did I see you try and start to crawl?" Emma asked excitedly. "I bet you can't wait to get going on those little hands and feet can you baby?" As Emma said this she took one of Riley's hands in her own, bringing it to her mouth and pretending to bite it. A squeal escaped Riley as she tried to get her hand away from her mothers' grasp.

Paige's attention was drawn to the sound of her sister's squeal and as if noticing Emma was there for the first time she leant forward to get to her. Leaning forward with too much excitement however caused Paige to fall rather awkwardly. Regina being an expert mother as always quickly reached out a hand to gently lift the youngest triplet into a sitting position again.

"Be careful sweetheart." Regina tiredly murmured trying desperately to suppress a yawn. Her hand coming to gently stroke Paige's growing blonde curls. Emma chuckled at Paige's attempt to once again reach for Emma.

Only being fourth months old the girls had only just started to sit up on their own and couldn't do it for very long by themselves. They tended to either fall backwards or, as Paige was demonstrating, fall forwards. Regina's hand once again was placed on the little girl's stomach to stop her from falling. Emma placed Riley between her legs and gave their eldest daughter some blocks to occupy herself with. Then she gently reached forward for the miniature version of herself.

"Hi munchkin." Emma lifted Paige up like she had with Riley but this time brought her daughters belly to her mouth and pretended to bite it making soft growling sounds that caused Paige to squeal and kick out her feet. Bringing Paige down to stand on her legs as she held her daughter securely around the waist. Paige bounced slightly as she stood on Emma's legs another recent activity they girls enjoyed doing especially Paige. "Look at you bouncing around, I'm going to have to start calling you Tigger aren't I." Emma laughed. Bringing their noses together to give Paige Eskimo kisses.

"Mmm, she gets more like you every day dear." Regina mumbled sleepily. Emma looked over at her wife seeing that she was trying desperately to stay awake. Emma felt guilty, her wife had been up even more so than she had these past couple of nights.

Alex, as they had found out was very clingy the Regina when she was sick. Paige was the same but instead of Regina she wanted their blonde mother. Whereas Riley didn't mind who she went to as long as she got some cuddles. Because of this Regina was exhausted from carrying Alex around everywhere especially when Emma had to go to work and she had to deal with all three of the girls. Luckily Belle or Kathryn had been coming over for a few hours every day to look after the girls while Regina got some sleep.

"I don't see a problem with that." Emma stated. Turning her gaze back to her daughter. "What about you kid? Do you like taking after Mama?" Hearing the word mama started Paige bouncing up and down eagerly which both of her mothers' laughed at. "That's my girl!" Emma exclaimed excitedly "Before you know it you'll be coming to the station with me and helping to fight crime, chasing bad guys, I'll teach you how to write the millions of reports your mommy makes me fill out. And hey you never know kid maybe one day we'll be able to compare our scars?" Emma joked.

"Don't even joke about that Emma." Regina snapped suddenly. Surprising both Emma and herself. Wincing, Emma realized how the words she had just said sounded. Looking at Regina with a sad smile Emma moved Paige off her lap and onto to the floor next to Riley. Moving over to crouch in front of her wife.

"Gina I'm sorry I was just joking around. I didn't mean it. You know I would never let any of our girls get hurt, right?" Emma asked softly, lifting her finger under Regina's chin to look into her wife's beautiful brown eyes. She could see tears filling up her in her wife's eyes and her heart ached. "Oh baby, I'm so sorry. Please don't cry, I was an idiot and well if you start crying because of that then I think we have a serious problem on our hands." Emma spoke trying to get her wife to laugh as she wiped away the tears now falling down Regina's cheeks.

It worked Regina let out a wet laugh as she sniffled and lifted a free hand up to her own face and squeezed one of Emma's hands and lovingly planted a kiss on said hand.

"You're right we would be in trouble." Regina sassed a smile broke out on both women's faces. The brunette looked down again slightly ashamed that she had snapped at Emma so harshly. "I should be the one to apologise Emma, I didn't mean to snap at you like that. I know you were just joking, I'm just so tired and when I think about our babies possibly getting hurt I just go a little crazy." She muttered looking back up at Emma seeing nothing but love and devotion in her green eyes.

"Yeah I know you go all Momma Bear. It's really hot." Whispering the last part, not wanting the babies to hear even though they couldn't understand what their moms were saying. Regina rolled her eyes as Emma wiggled her eyebrows at her. She still lent forward and captured Emma's soft and inviting lips against her own.

Their kiss lasted for a good few seconds, until Emma tried to lean in to deepen the kiss putting more of her weight onto Regina. Completely forgetting about Alex snuggled again the mayor's chest. Their middle daughter let out a little whimper at being squished between her parents.

"Shh, It's okay darling. Mommies didn't mean to wake you up." Regina soothed using the hand not holding Alex to rub her stomach gently. The little girl shifted slightly and let out another whimper but fell straight back to sleep.

"Poor sick baby girl." Emma sighed. Stroking Alex's head of brown curls, careful to not wake up her again. "I feel so helpless." Emma muttered. Regina nodded in agreement kissing Emma's cheek in an attempt to comfort her wife.

"Me too dear, but there isn't anything we can really do. We can't stop them from teething."

"Yeah I know." Emma pouted. Regina smiled at how cute her wife looked. Emma caught sight of the clock on the wall and groaned. "Crap, I've got to be at the station in ten minutes." The blonde complained. A scowl appearing on her face, Regina laughed at her wife who right now looked more like a four-year-old rather than the Sheriff of Storybrooke.

"Go Darling, you don't want to be late. You might miss releasing Leroy from his usual cell." Regina sassed with her well known smirk plastered on her face. A twinkle of mischief in those brown eye Emma loved so much. The blonde glared playfully at her wife.

"Oh I'll remember that when it comes time for my next reports." Emma winked, standing up from her crouched position kissing Regina on the top of her head. "I'll see you later gorgeous. Call me if you need me to back." She said seriously, knowing that her wife would probably need to more help with the babies today due to how tired she was.

"We'll be fine Em. Kat is going to call over in about an hour, I promise I'll get plenty of rest." Regina reassured. "Stay safe dear." She reminded just like she did every time Emma left the house to go to work. Nodding her hear Emma lent over and smiled at her other two girls who were distracted from ever thing else by playing with the blocks Emma and given them.

"Be good for your Mommy okay girls. Momma will be back soon." Chuckling when Riley and Paige were far too interested in what they were doing to even notice that one of their moms was hovering over them.

Emma left the room with a last wave to her wife, picking up her coffee mug on the way out and gulping down the now lukewarm liquid. She got her coat on and placed the mug on the little table they had by the door. Shouting 'I love you' into the house and getting the response back from Regina She hand out of the house to work.

Hearing the door shut behind Emma, Regina sighed. She missed Emma when she went to work especially because the girls are still so young. She felt bad that she got to spend more time with the girls, she herself wasn't ready to go back to work yet. Regina knew that Storybrooke couldn't function with both her and Emma not being in their respective jobs, Emma had chosen to be the one that went back to work first. But Regina knew that her wife just wanted to be at home with their girls.

The blonde had already missed out on so much with Henry that Regina didn't want her wife to feel the same way this time. Regina looked over at Paige and Riley. The two girls had reacted much better to the pain of teething then their sister, it seemed that the other two girls got their pain during the evenings. Whereas Alex's pain seemed to last all day and all night, however it was at its worst in the early hours of the morning.

Paige was now lying down on her back with one of her little hands in her mouth, which she would take out and look at, fascinated that the fingers moved. Then she would put it back in her mouth. Riley was still sitting up by herself and was banging two brightly coloured building blocks together. Regina's heart swelled when she saw how much her little babies had grown. It seemed that, just like when henry was little, every time that she looked at her girls she loved them even more than she already did.

Sighing Regina looked down at Alex who, at last looked to be in a peaceful sleep. Regina knew she would have to move, she was already uncomfortable sitting on the floor for so long. Plus she was hungry and hadn't had breakfast yet. She internally prepared herself to move full well expecting Alex to wake up and start to cry.

However, Regina was shocked and relieved when the little girl did neither. Slowly and carefully Regina stood up and placed Alex into her bassinette. One of three that were in the living room which had an 'R', 'A', and 'P' on. So that they knew which one belonged to which triplet. Alex shifted a bit as she tried to seek out Regina's warm embrace. Thankfully after a few seconds she stilled and fell back into her peaceful sleep.

Regina breathed a sigh of relief as she stretched out her stiff arms that had been holding her daughter for about two hours. Turning to her other two daughters she saw that Paige's eyes were starting to droop so Regina went over and picked the miniature version of her wife into her arms rocking her slightly and kissing her soft blonde hair. Paige yawned and slowly closed her eyes, Regina put her next to her sister in her own bassinette, turning to do the same with Riley.

The oldest triplet did not look as tired as her sisters were so Regina just slowly rocked her back and forth holding her close to her chest murmuring in a comforting voice about nothing in particular, Regina and Emma found that, like most children, the girls were comforted by the sound of their parent's voices. After about ten minutes it worked and Riley had begun to fall asleep. Placing her on the other side of Alex quickly taking a picture on her phone of all three of her daughters sleeping peacefully.

Sending the picture to Emma, knowing the blonde loved to have updates of the girls as often as she could get them. Regina turned on the baby monitor and left the room to go and make herself some breakfast. Pouring herself a bowl of healthy cereal and another mug of coffee she sat down at the kitchen counter enjoying the, as of late rare, peace and quiet in the house. Her phone buzzed next to her on the counter, picking it up she saw that Emma had messaged her back.

 **Look at my girls! I miss you guys, talk to you later baby. I'll be home earlier today, it's pretty slow here. I love you xxx**

Regina smiled and sent a quick text back

 **We love and miss you too. Be safe! Try not to be too heroic xxx** She chuckled to herself knowing that Emma would roll her eyes at Regina calling her a hero. But they both knew that even when it was a 'slow' day, trouble always seemed to find its way to Emma.

An hour later Regina had just finished pumping some breast milk for the triplets next feeding. She would usually breast feed two of the girls at once and whichever triplet was not breast fed would have formula. They would alternate each feed so that each of the girls got an even amount of both types of milk.

However, since they had begun teething, Regina needed someone to watch them for a few hours while she got some rest, so she had been pumping breast milk to make it easier for whoever was babysitting. That way the girls weren't missing out on getting breast milk while Regine was able to rest. It also helped to have some milk, formula or breast milk, ready for that night time feedings.

Just as she had finished washing the breast pump there was a knock at the door. Regina dried her hands and went to answer it. She was greeted by her best friend Kathryn who smiled warmly at the brunette ad quietly making her way into the house. Slipping her shoes of she followed Regina kitchen when Regina indicated that the girls were napping.

"You look exhausted." Kat stated as she dropped on a bar stool at the kitchen counter.

"Well thank you dear." Regina huffed rolling her eyes at Kathryn's stating of the obvious. Her blonde friend chuckled.

"At least you've still got your killer personality." She joked, laughing more when Regina shot a glare at her. "Go on. Get upstairs and get some sleep. I'll keep the girls occupied when they wake up." Regina smiled at her friend, who after everything that happened during the curse had come to Regina for an explanation of why the brunette had chosen her for the whole scheme.

Regina had apologized and after they had talked, to her surprise, Kathryn had asked if they could still be friends. Regina, of course said yes and the two women had become very close friends over the last few years.

"Okay I'm going. The baby monitor is over by the microwave, they shouldn't be up for another hour yet." Regina explained. Kathryn smiled at her warmly.

"I know the routine Regina." She said gently.

"Yeah, your right. Sorry, thanks again for doing this Kat." Regina said walking out of the kitchen and up the stairs to her bedroom. Giving Kathryn a warm smile and friendly squeeze of her shoulder as she left the kitchen.

Reaching the bedroom, the tired brunette didn't hesitate to get underneath the covers. She pulled Emma's pillow close to her chest burying her face in it and breathing in the comforting scent of her wife. Regina closed her eyes and let her exhaustion take over as she fell into a peaceful sleep with a content smile on her face.

 **AN:** _Please don't forget to comment and tell me what you guys thought. Again I apologize for any grammar mistakes :D_


	3. Chapter 3

**AN:** _Hey guys! This chapter is the triplets at seven months old. Hope you guys are still enjoying reading these chapters as much as I am writing them. Therr will be a little flash back in this chapter._

 _Thank you so much to leeniexweenie for giving me inspiration for this chapter!_

On the Move

Regina laughed as she came down the stairs one evening after getting changed out of her work clothes. She was not yet back and work full time but because she was the mayor there was only so much time she could take off. She and Emma had agreed that she should would go back to work for two days a week while Emma took two days off a week to stay at home and look after the girls. Or they would take the girls to Belle, Kat or Ruby to watch for a few hours.

They had been doing this for a month now, they were used to the routine by now. What they were not used to however was the triplets new found skill of crawling. Letting out another laugh at her wife's frustrated voice coming from the living room.

"Oh, come on kid not again!" Emma yelled in dismay. Regina emerged at the door way of the living room trying desperately to not laugh too much as Paige crawled past her and into the hallway the little girl only wearing a diaper. The blonde child stopped and looked up at Regina, a giant smile on her face as she reached up with her tiny arms. Regina smiled back and lifter her youngest onto her hip then looked into the living room to see Emma chasing after a seven-month-old Alex as she tried to follow Paige towards the door. Alex was only wearing a top and her diaper was hanging off of her on one side.

"Gotcha!" Emma smirked victoriously as she lunged forward and scooped up the little brunette. Finally, realizing that Regina had come down stairs when she noticed her wife leaning against the doorframe with a raised eyebrow. Emma gave her a flash of that signature Swan Smile.

"Do you need a hand my love?" Regina queried jokingly.

"Riley started it." Emma pointed at their oldest daughter as she walked back over to the blanket on the ground, lying Alex down on her back and securing the diaper onto Alex.

Regina rolled her eyes walking into the room. "And how exactly did she manage to do that dear she hasn't yet learnt to crawl?" Regina once again raised her eye brow at her wife. Emma gaped at her slightly.

"That's just what she wants us to think! All three of them have been ganging up on me all day. Every time I go to change them Riley will start a raspberry war and then the other two will use that time to crawl away from me." Emma whined frowning down at Riley who lay next to Alex also on her back, she was fully clothed and clearly knew the attention of her parents was on her as she looked up at Regina giving her the most innocent look.

"So, what you're saying is, you. Emma Swan. The Savior is getting out smarted by a seven-month-old?" Emma scoffed at her Regina's words.

"No, it's all three of them, they've been planning this." Emma said leaning forward and putting both hands around her mouth as if hiding her lip movement from their children. "They know I'm out numbered." She hissed. Regina rolled her eye and smiled at her wife.

Sometimes Reinga wondered if she had four toddlers instead of three, but she wouldn't have Emma any other way. "You are an idiot." Regina joked. Emma beamed a smile at her.

"Yeah but I'm your idiot." Flashing those dimples that she knew Regina loved so much. Rolling her eyes once again the brunette handed Paige over to Emma so she could finish dressing the little blonde. Regina turned to her oldest daughter and crouched down next to her tickling her stomach enjoying the giggle and escaped her mini me's mouth.

"Have you been plotting against your Momma huh?" Riley looked at her mother with her big brown eyes, something she definitely inherited from Regina as her sisters both had Emma's green eyes.

At six months old Paige had been the first one the start crawling followed about a week later by Alex. Riley however had yet to master the skill, she could push herself up on her hands and knees as of a few weeks ago but had yet to actually crawl. Regina had researched triplet development and found that like most children every child developed at different rates. Some babies learnt to talk before they could walk so neither Emma or Regina were worried.

Riley babbled away to herself as Regina lifted her up and lay down on the couch, sitting Riley up on her stomach so that the little girl could lean back against Regina's legs. Riley sat there happily clapping her hands and rocking herself back against Regina's legs. Regina smiled at her daughter quite happy to entertain herself while Emma managed to eventually get Paige into her pajamas. The blonde thrusting her hands in the air in victory, Regina laughed loudly at her wife as the celebrated.

"That's right Momma wins this round kid." Emma gloated at Paige, with a huge smug smile on her face.

Emma had caught Riley's attention and the little girl looked at her mother waving her arms in the air then blew at raspberry at her. Emma snapped her head up at the sound looking at Riley who had a cheeky little smile on her face. Emma looked shocked at her daughter, who blew another raspberry at her. Regina however, found the situation hilarious and burst out in a fit a laughter. So much so that tears started to escape her eyes. Riley joined her brunette mother as she began to squeal with happiness and clap her hands together once more.

Emma crawled her way over to the two, reaching up and tickling her daughters stomach. "You think blowing raspberries at momma is funny, do you? You little troublemaker." Emma said in a fake growl, playfully glaring at her daughter. Riley giggled, kicking out her legs and slapping her tiny hands down onto Emma's hand tickling her. "Well two can play at that game little girl." Emma threatened leaning forward and blowing a raspberry Riley's chubby cheek.

Riley screeched and blew a raspberry back at Emma thus starting a raspberry war as Emma called it. Riley, Alex and Paige had learnt how to blow raspberry a couple of weeks ago. Emma and Reinga had been encouraging this behaviour because it made the girl laugh so much, as Riley was doing right now.

"Alright you two that's enough." Regina said after a few minutes of watching two of her favourite girls blowing raspberries at each other. The older woman passed Riley over to Emma as she sat up. "Raspberry wars are cute when the children do it. But I don't enjoy being covered in your saliva my dear." Regina grunted softly, wiping her face in exaggeration, Emma smirked.

"That's not what you were saying last night." The blonde chuckled raising an eyebrow at Regina. Regina gasped and lightly slapped Emma on the shoulder as her wife was moving to put their eldest daughter down in the play mat, which Ruby had bought for the girls just after they were born. It had bright colours and different shapes and textures to help with their development.

"Not in front of the girls Emma!" Regina scolded. Emma laughed making sure that all the girls were occupied with something as she sat down next to her wife, putting an arm around the brunette's shoulders and pulling her close into her side.

"Regina, they barely know their own names they don't know what we are saying." Emma scoffed placing a tender kiss to Regina's temple. Regina hummed laying her head down on Emma's shoulder, sighing in content. They watched, in a comfortable silence, the girls playing on the floor in front of them. Riley was right laying on her back on the play mat that Emma had put her on, her little arms and legs reaching upwards trying to reach the dangling figures of farm animals above, her. Alex and Paige were sitting a little further away from their mothers, but still close enough so that the women could see their daughters. Both of the little girls were playing with soft plushie bears, Alex had her favorite, a Black bear and Paige played with hers which was a Panda bear. These bears were the first things they had bought after they found out that Regina was having triplets, they had gone to a baby shop on their way home from the doctors.

 _ **(Flashback)**_

 _ **Emma gripped the steering wheel as she took a deep breath, her heart was racing, she was in a state of shock. Triplets, they were having triplets, that was two more babies than they were expecting. They had just been to the hospital, it had been their first ultrasound after finding out Regina was pregnant.**_

 _ **Emma looked over at her wife who was staring out of the passenger window, the brunette had a faraway look in her eyes obviously in deep thought, her hand was on her stomach slowing stroking thumb up and down. Emma smiled softly at her wife, Regina was a fantastic mother, the blonde marveled that even though Regina's thoughts were faraway she still had an instinct to comfort her babies.**_

 _ **They had both been frozen in shock when Whale had shown them that Regina was carrying three babies. Neither of them had said anything other than Regina asking if their children were healthy. Emma was terrified, ecstatic, but terrified. She'd been nervous when she thought it was just one baby but now there was three and she wasn't sure what to do.**_

 _ **Gazing at Regina again she scolded herself internally, Regina was the one carrying the babies. Yes, Emma was still their other mother but Regina was the one that would have to actually go through the birth, which they had been told now held more risks to both Regina and the babies' health. Shuddering at the thought of possibly losing Regina or the babies she shook her head.**_

 _ **Reaching out and placing a hand over Regina's that was still on her stomach, giving the soft hand a reassuring squeeze. The brunette jumped at the unexpected contact, quickly relaxing when she met Emma's loving gaze. Giving her wife a soft smile, she looked down at their now joined hands pressed against her stomach.**_

 _ **"You feeling okay?" Emma asked tentatively.**_

 _ **"Yes, just shocked." Regina chuckled slightly, Emma nodded her head still not taking her eyes off of Regina as if wanting the make sure her wife really was okay. "Really Em I'm fine. It's going to take some getting used to, knowing that there's three of them." Regina sighed. Dropping her head back against the head rest and closed her eyes, suddenly exhausted the emotions of the day catching up with her.**_

 _ **Emma leaned over and placed a loving kiss to Regina's soft lips, feeling the other woman respond and kiss her back. She pulled away after a few seconds, resting their foreheads together, Emma spoke.**_

 _ **"Yeah, I know, it's a big adjustment. But we can do this right?" Pulling further away to look into Regina's brown eyes. "I mean you are a fantastic mother and I know you will be again, whether it's with one baby, three babies, or ten." Emma joked.**_

 _ **"Let's not get too crazy dear, if we are having that many children I will certainly not be giving birth to all of them." Regina scolded her wife playfully. "You're a wonderful mother as well darling and our children are lucky to have you."**_

 _ **Emma beamed at her wife kissing her cheek. "Thank you, babe. Hey what do you say we stop at the baby store have a look at some baby stuff." Emma asked excitedly. Regina laughed, all of her worries about how to deal with having triplets melted away when she saw how ecstatic Emma was. She loved that Emma could make her forget about her worries with just a flash of those dimples she loved so much.**_

 _ **"Let's go." The brunette said patting the blonde's leg as her wife began to drive from the hospital towards the store. After a five-minute drive they pulled up outside of the shop.**_

 _ **Walking inside Emma and Regina looked around taking it all in. Cribs and prams lined up against either side of the shop. While clothes, toys and baby equipment such as bottles and sterilizing kits took up the middle of the shop. Emma's eye bulging at some of the prices, she knew that Regina had a lot of money but it was hard for Emma to not panic at how expensive things were.**_

 _ **As Emma was looking around close to having a heart attack at the prices, Regina was a little overwhelmed as well. The prices didn't bother her, but actually being in a baby shop looking for things to get her unborn children made this all real. Taking a deep breath, as not to break down in the middle of the shop Regina started looking at some of the items on the shelves in front of her.**_

 _ **She was in the toy section of the shop when she stopped suddenly, causing Emma to bump into her. On the shelf in front of her was three soft bears in a set, a Black bear, Panda bear and a Polar bear. Emma put her hands on her wife's hip to steady herself and the brunette so neither of them would fall. Looking at the shelf that caught her wife's attention she saw the bears and smiled.**_

 _ **"They are perfect." Regina mumbled as she picked up the Black bear feeling how soft it was. She could picture her children playing with these bears as they grew up.**_

 _ **"Yeah they are. I think the little beans would like them too." Emma smiled wrapping her arms around Regina's waist, her hands resting on the brunette's stomach. Regina giggled, turning her head and kissed Emma's cheek. Picking up the bears and putting them in the shopping basket they had picked up on the way in.**_

 _ **Later that day Emma collapsed on the couch in exhaustion. After they had fund the bears they had bought a lot of things for the babies, bottles, cribs, bassinettes, pacifiers. Basically, anything but clothes they had bought it, their reasoning was that they did not yet know the sex of the triplets. Regina joined Emma, cuddling into her side and wrapping her arms around the blonde's waist.**_

 _ **"Well that was an eventful day." The brunette stated.**_

 _ **"Eventful? Gina, I think we bought the whole shop. These kids are the luckiest kids ever." Emma chuckled playing with Regina's soft hair.**_

 _ **"Yes, they are and they are going to be the most loved." Both of the mothers unconsciously rested their hands on to Regina's stomach as the brunette finished speaking. Emma pushed Regina off of her so that she could lean down and kiss her wife's stomach, lifting up Regina's blouse.**_

 _ **"Hi there, I'm your Momma. I dunno if you can hear me my little beans but I just wanted to say hi. I love you guys so much and I can't wait to meet you." Emma placed another loving kiss to Regina's tanned stomach. Looking up at Regina she saw tears streaming down her cheeks as her wife smiled down at her. The brunette reached out, cupping her hands-on Emma's cheeks and pulling her wife up into a deep emotional kiss.**_

"Gina? Babe? You in there?" Regina was startled out of her memories as Emma shook her shoulder gently. Bringing the mayor back into the present, Emma rubbed her wife's arms lovingly. When Regina looked at the blonde Emma smiled. "Hey there, where did you go?"

"Sorry I was thinking about the first time we found out we were having triplets. Do you remember we went to the store and bought those bears?" Regina asked, with a wide smile on her face. Emma laughed, remembering the day fondly.

"How could I forget the day that you bought everything in that store." Emma joked, earning a jab from Regina's elbow in her side. Regina rolled her eyes but kissed Emma anyway. Emma grinned into the kiss deepening it for a few moments. Regina curled her hands into Emma's blonde curls to pull the woman even closer as she let out a quiet moan of pleasure.

They broke apart when a cry came from one of the girls. They looked down at their daughters. It was Riley that had let out the cry and was still whimpering, Paige having forgotten about her Panda bear toy was next to her sister on her hands and knees. The women looked confused at each other as to why Riley had cried. It wasn't her usual cry to say she was hungry or needed changing, the cry had sounded like she was in pain.

Seconds later they discovered the source of Riley's pain. Paige reached out one of her hands and took a strand of Riley's hair and tugged on it. Riley instantly cried out again, Regina quickly moved over to her daughters telling Paige of as she went.

"Paige no!" She scolded in a stern voice, crouching down to remove the little blonde's hand from her sister's her and picking Riley up to soothe her. Rubbing and kissing her head where Paige had tugged her hair. "It's okay Riley baby, You're sister didn't mean to hurt you." Emma meanwhile plucked Paige up from the floor who looked upset that Regina had scolded her.

"Come on kiddo. You're not allowed to be mean to your sister. Just because she can't crawl yet." Paige pouted, and Emma rolled her eyes. "Oh no, you don't. You can't just pout at me and expect me to forgive you." Paige continued to pout and Emma felt her resolve cracking as big green eyes gazed up at her. Emma groaned and put Paige back on the floor with Alex who was now looking up at what was going on.

"Very stern dear." Regina mocked as she rocked Riley softly as her whimpers died down. Emma shrugged at her wife with a grin. Both of them knew that she was a lot softer on the girls especially when they pouted. Shaking her head Regina placed riley back down on the floor making sure that the girls were once again occupied with something other than puling each other's hair.

Emma turned to her wife pulling her in against her so that their chests were pressing against each other. "You know I liked were it was going on the couch before we got interrupted." Emma purred into Regina's ear as she leant forward to playfully nuzzle her wife's neck placing a quick peck just below her ear. Regina sighed happily and hummed in agreement, losing herself in the feeling of being in Emma's warm and loving embrace. They began to kiss again, not too deeply as to not get carried away, both still aware that they were in front of their daughters.

Emma's hand squeezed her Regina's hips about to pull away and say that they should get the girls to bed so they could continue this in their bedroom. The suddenly the same cry from moments ago, rang out. Regina and Emma snapped apart and looked down at Riley who was once again crying and a guilty looking Paige crawling as fast as she could away from her crying sister.

"Ugh! Why did we want more kids again? They are nothing but cockblocks." Emma grumbled earning a slap on her arm and a glare from her wife. Sighing the blonde watched as Paige disappeared out the door of the living room. "Fine I'll go get my mini me while you console yours." Grunted as she walked out of the room.

Regina smiled when Emma's back was turned not wanting her wife to know that she found her cute when she was frustrated. Picking up Riley once again soothing the little girl who immediately relaxed in her arms. Regina burst out laughing when she heard Emma shouting.

"Slow down kid, rule 1 don't run away from the cops. It makes you look guilty!"

"Your Momma is an idiot." Regina said fondly to Riley, the little girl looked at her and gurgled happily. "Yeah, your right sweetheart, we wouldn't have her any other way." Kissing Riley's cheek.


End file.
